Love
by lilbit182007
Summary: Esme and Carlisle find a yound girl in the woods. They get quite a few surprises when they get her home. A family member gets a shock and love blossoms.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own anything Twilight!**

**My Vampires are like the Twilight Vampires but they have fangs that come out like the Vampires from True Blood.**

**Just wanted to let yall know.**

**Nothing is different though. All the Cullen's got changed the same as in the book.**

**But they imprint like the wolves do.**

* * *

Esme's POV

It was so nice to be out hunting with my love, Carlisle. He's my everything. Carlisle saved me and I couldn't be happier. Running through the woods holding hands and laughing made me feel like a young girl again. It was freeing and exhilarating.

"What are you in the mood for love?" Carlisle asked me.

"How about some deer. I'd perfer to stay close to the house. You know how the boys are if we stay away to long." I told him with a smile. Emmet and Jasper would have the whole house falling apart if we stayed gone to long. We found that out a couple of years back. I made them rebuild it though, with no help from anyone, and exactly to our liking.

"I see. When will they learn?" Carlisle said with a bright smile on. I just giggled in return.

All of a sudden I smelled a vampire and human sent. It was strange but I knew we would have to check it out. We cant have others of our kind hunting humans around here, the wolves would think it was us even without proof and they'd think we broke the treaty.

"Carlisle do you smell that?" I asked him

"Yes. Lets check it out. We cant have any of our kind hunting humans on our territory." He said as we started running toward the sent. It wasn't far from up and the wind was blowing our way so the vampire wouldn't smell us tell we were there, thank the lord.

We slowed as we got closer and I heard a heart beat. It sounded like a humming birds heart, pounding so fast. When we got closer their was only one person there. It was a young girl. She was laying on her side with her brown hair under her head like a pillow. She was as pale as use but with a slight glow about her. I could hear the blood pumping in her vains but her sent didn't make venom pool in my mouth. How strange? I also smelled venom on her but it wasn't quite like ours. I was like it was mixed with her blood but not changing her.

"Carlisle, what is she?" I asked him. I wanted to know if we should fear her or help her. She looked so vulnerable laying here on the forest floor all alone. Wearing barely anything. She only had on a short sleeved blue and pink striped shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"I don't know. I know human because of the blood but maybe some vampire?" Carlisle said in a questioning tone. He was unsure of himself.

"Lets take her to the house. Maybe she'll wake up and we can talk to her." I told Carlisle as I walked up to the girl. He grabbed my arm before I bent down to pick her up. I turned to look at him with a questioning look.

"I will carry her. Just incase." He told me. So I let him pick her up and we started to run back toward the house.

"She doesn't look to even be 18 years old. Her weight for her height looks to be about where it needs to be. No cuts or scrapes. No bump on the head. I wonder why she hasn't woken up yet. I hear her heart. Its faster then a normal humans but it may have something to do with the venom." Carlisle said as he observed the girl in his arms.

The poor dear, left all alone in the middle of the woods. So young. I hope she's ok and not afraid of us when she wakes. I'll have to see if she can eat human food, then I'll cook for her. Alice will have to get her some clothes to wear for the time being. She could stay in the guest room for how ever long she wants to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own anything Twilight**

* * *

Edward's POV

As usual I was sitting in my room writing in my journal while everyone else was out with their mates. Oh how I wished I had a mate. Esme is afraid that I was changed to soon. Carlisle has hope that I will find a mate some day. Carlisle himself had to wait a long time to find Esme. I had just hoped I wouldn't have to wait as long a Carlisle had. It's hard being the only unmated one in a house with three perfectly mated couples. I love my family dearly but its hard for me to be around all the love.

_Edward go to the study and wait for me. Get the patient table set up. We found a unique young girl in the woods. She has a heartbeat and blood in her veins but there is also venom in her. She's not changing. It's… different._. Carlisle's thoughts came to me.

I could see the girl that Carlisle was thinking about and just from his thoughts, the girl took my un-needed breath away. She was stunning. Long brown wavy hair, her skin looked pale as mine but she had a glow to her?

I quickly shook my head of thoughts of this girl and ran straight to Carlisle's study. I moved things out of the way and pulled the patient table out of the closet. A few seconds later Carlisle and Esme ran into the room. Carlisle quickly set the girl down and started checking her over for cuts or scrapes. Esme was getting a wet cloth to wash off the girls face.

"Carlisle what is she?" I had to ask. I've never encountered a person with a heartbeat, blood running through their veins, and venom. Well yes during a transformation but this smelled different. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I think she may be part human AND part vampire. But I cant be sure. I've never heard or seen anything like it before. She's something other than human though." Carlisle told me while he looked at the girl. You could see the questions in his head even if you weren't a mind reader. And let me tell you, I had as many as he did.

The girl on the table whimpered and I ran to her pushing Esme back and growling. Mine is all that ran through my mind at the moment. I saw the confusion on Esme and Carlisle's faces. I didn't care. The girl whimpered again and I turned toward her, cupping the side of her face in my hand. She sighed.

"Edward, are you ok? What was that? I didn't hurt her." Esme said to me. She sounded like if she could cry she would. Instantly I feel horrible. I know Esme would never hurt someone. Why did I react that way.

"I'm sorry mom. I don't know what came over me." I told her while stepping up to give her a hug. She hugged me back telling me it was ok.

_I know what came over you. Carlisle thought to me._

_I turned toward my 'father' and looked at him questioningly. Waiting for him to tell me what he thinks it was. I was confused. I don't know why I reacted that way. But when the girl whimpered it was like I just had to protect her. Like if something were to happen to her to hurt her then it would hurt me. Like if she were gone I'd break into pieces._

"_She is your mate Edward." Carlisle stated with a smile on his face. Esme gasped and hugged me tight._

"_Oh Edward this is great. You have found your mate. I'm so happy for you son." Esme said while releasing me from her hug._

"_Edward you reacted the way that a mate would react to someone trying to harm their mate." Carlisle told me while I was standing their speechless._

_I had found my mate? In a girl that we don't even know what she is? Or who she is. What if she doesn't want me as her mate? I had so many questions and I was just opening my mouth when I felt the girl on the table move her arm. We all turned toward her just as she was opening her eyes. The most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen._

"_Where am I?" She asked looking at all three of us and then when her eyes landed on me. She took a deep breath in while closing her eyes and then they snapped open and she pounced on me._

* * *

**Sorry to leave you on a clliff hanger. **

**Review let me know what you think so far. Sorry if its taking me to long to update. I'll update as soon as i can.**


	3. Chapter 3

The girls POV

I opened my eyes. When did I shut them? I was in a room laying on my back on a bed of some sort. How did I get their? I looked around. I saw a man with blond hair who was wearing a blue button down shirt and black dress pants. He was smiling. I then saw a carmel haired lady standing next to him with a wide smile spread across her heart shaped face.

"Where am I?" I asked them. Then I looked right beside me and saw a god like boy standing next to where I'm laying. He had a sort of bronze hair color? With these deep topaz eyes. He was gorgeous. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes trying to calm myself. But when I did I smelled the most intoxicating smell I have ever smelled and I lost all sense of myself.

All I thought as I was pouncing on the boy next to me was MINE. My fangs came out and I bit into his neck. I didn't want his blood for he had none. He was a vampire. I just wanted to claim what was mine. As soon as my fangs sank into his neck I was being thrown backwards into a wall by someone. I crouched down and growled.

I've never heard myself growl like that before and it scared me. I close my eyes again and tried to take relaxing breaths. I came out of my crouch and opened my eyes. The blond man was in a crouched position toward me and in front of the boy while the woman helped the boy up.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I've never acted like that before." I said to them. Then I looked at the gorgeous god behind him and said "I'm sorry. Are you ok? I'm so so sorry."

"It's ok. I'm fine. Esme, Carlisle, I truly am ok." He told the blond man which I know assume is Carlisle and the lady that must be Esme before he turned to look at me with a crooked smile that could melt my heart. I just stared into his eyes and he took a step toward me. When he did this the woman Esme held him back. I had to stop the growl before it came out of my mouth. I don't know why I'm acting this way. I feel like he's mine, like my place is beside him.

"Hello I am Carlisle. This is my wife Esme and my son Edward." The blond told me as he motioned toward the lady and the god like boy standing next to her. So his name is Edward. I like that name. It fits him.

"I am Isabella Whitlock. But I prefer Bella." I said while sticking my hand out to shake Carlisle's hand. When his hand touched mine Edward growled at him. I looked at him with a confused face.

"We have many things to discuss." Carlisle said while motioning toward a couple of chairs on the other side of the room.

I walked over after them and took a seat in front of a desk while Carlisle took the seat behind the desk and Esme sat in another chair behind the desk. Edward sat in the seat right next to me. He never took his eyes off me as he walked to the chair and sat down. I don't know why but I liked the way he looked at me. I felt safe in his presence. I felt like I was home.

"Your last name is Whitlock? Who are your parents and where are you from?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes my last name is Whitlock. My mother was Renee Whitlock and well I don't know who my father is actually. But I know that he was a vampire. I'm originally from Texas." I told them. Why did he want to know my parents names? I understand wanting to know where I'm from but why my parents names?

"How old are you Bella?" Esme asked me with a warm smile on her face. I could tell she was a nice person. Her smile made her glow.

"Well I stopped aging at the age of 16 but I was born sometime during the Civil War." I told Esme and for half a second I thought I saw her frown. Maybe I was just seeing things. Carlisle looked at Edward with confusion written all over his face.

"May I ask why you are asking me all these questions." I asked them. Esme looked to Carlisle and Carlisle looked at Edward till he nodded. Then his eyes and Esme and Edwards were turned to me. I was starting to get nervous. Were they going to hurt me or turn me over to the Volturi?

"Because we have a family member with the last name Whitlock." Carlisle told me. I stopped breathing and turned still as stone. Could it be? Could they be talking about Jasper? No, Jasper went missing before I was even born. I was told that he went missing, they had pronounced him dead.

"A Jasper Whitlock to be more precise." Carlisle said. Jasper? My half brother was alive and a vampire?

"Do you know him my dear?" Esme asked me. She stood and started walking toward me. Esme took my hand and bent down till she was eye level with me. "Are you ok Bella?" She asked.

"Yes and I don't know. I was told I had a half brother names Jasper Whitlock. That he went missing during the Civil War and they pronounced him dead. I've never met him. I was born after all that." I told them. I was sad, happy, and mad. I was sad that I never got to know him. Happy that he's still alive (well sort of) and mad because someone took his life from him and he never got to return to his family. I've been alone all these years when I could have found my brother?

"That is our Jasper." Edward said while he took my other hand that Esme wasn't holding and started running soothing circles with his thumb on it. It helped relax me.

"Would you like to stay and meet Jasper, Bella?" Esme asked with a warm smile on her face as she stood.

"Yes please. I've always wanted to meet my brother. I've heard such great things about him from my auntie while she was still alive." I told her before I stood and gave her a big hug. I was so happy. I was going to get to see my brother. What would he think of me? Would he hate me for killing our mother when I was born? Should I even tell them that I killed her? Oh they are going to think I'm a monster.

"I have one question before we go to the living room to wait for the others." Carlisle started. "Are you half human and half vampire?"

"Yes from what I've learned I am." I told him. He looked like he had a lot more questions he wanted to ask so before he could I said "Why don't we wait for the others and I will tell you all my story together? Oh and how many of you are their?" I had to ask.

"Well there are us three and Rosalie and Emmet, they are mates. Then there is Alice and Jasper, they are mates as well." Edward told me with that crooked smile still in place. I felt my knees go weak and I just thanked whoever was watching over me that I was sitting in a chair.

"Jasper has a mate? That is wonderful. I'm so happy he has a family and isn't alone." I squealed. My brother had a wife! He was loved and cared for. That just filled me with so much happiness that I couldn't hold it in anymore. I guess they could all feel it because all three of them started bouncing in their seats and had big goofy grins on. Ooops!

"Empath." I heard Carlisle's shocked voice. I just nodded.

"That with a little more. But I will explain it all in my story." I told them before more questions came out. I cant feel what they feel but I can project any feeling I want onto others. It's a good gift sometimes!

"Well we should head down stairs. I can hear them now." Edward told us. He stood and never let go of my hand. But I didn't want him to let go. He helped me to my feet and we followed Esme and Carlisle down the stairs to the living room. Their house was so beautiful. So light and open.

When we arrived to the living room, Carlisle and Esme sat on the couch together holding hands. Edward led me over to a love seat across from them and be sat side by side, still holding hands. I was starting to get nervous when I heard a car pull up outside. What if they didn't like me? What if they wanted me to leave? I would be able to find a place but what about these feelings I have toward Edward? What are they? I wanted to get to know my brother but what if he wanted nothing to do with me?

Before I could panic even more the front door opened and showed a beautiful blond goddess look woman with a big bear like muscled man with curly dark hair. He had a big goofy grin on his face and the woman had a small smile playing on her lips till she locked eyes with me. She scowled at me and I became more panicked. What if she attacks me?

"What's going on her Carlisle?" The goddess like blond asked Carlisle while still scowling at me.

"We have a guest everyone. I would like you all to come sit in the living room." Carlisle said. The blond woman and the dark haired man came and sat on another couch they had.

Then a short pixie like lady came in with shopping bags in both hands. She had short spiky black hair and a cute little smile on her lips. You could see her bouncing up and down as she walked into the living room. Then a man with dirty blond hair came in and I knew exactly who it was. That had to be Jasper. He was handsome but he had bite marks all over him. My poor brother has been bitten so man time. I wonder by he has so many?

"Ok everyone." Carlisle started. "Alice, Jasper, take a seat. I want to introduce you all to our guest. This is Rosalie Hale, Emmet McCarthy, Alice Cullen, and Jasper Whitlock." He told me while pointing to everyone. They all said their hello's and smiled at me.

"Hello"


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

"Hello, I am Bella, Isabella Whitlock." I said while looking at Jasper for a reaction. His eyes popped open wide. They looked like they might fall out of his head any moment. That thought made me giggle.

"Whitlock?" Alice asked because Jasper was just gaping like a fish out of water.

"Yes Whitlock. My mother was Renee Whitlock." I told them. I started to send out calm waves to Jasper and he snapped up stand in an instance. Maybe I shouldn't have done that just yet?

"Empath? You're an empath?" Jasper asked shocked.

"Not completely. I cant feel what others feel but I can send out any feeling I want." I said shakily. I was scared they'd send me away because of my gift. "I could tell you were in shock. I just wanted to help. I'm sorry if it was wrong of me to do."

"No, no. I'm sorry. I was just stunned. I'm an empath as well. But I can also feel what everyone is feeling." Jasper told me with a small smile while he sat back down. "Renee Whitlock was your mother?" He asked once he relaxed in the seat next to Alice.

"Yes. I don't know who my father was other than that he was a vampire and my mother was human." I told him. I wonder if he even remembers his human life. Does he know that we have the same mother?

"Renee Whitlock was my mother in my human life but my father was human as well. His name was Charlie." Jasper said with confusion in his voice. Then he looked at me with realization on his face. "You're my half sister?" he asked.

"Yes" I stated

"Oh my god I have a sister in law!" Alice squealed as she attacked me with a hug. I laughed and hugged her back.

"I have a sister?" Jasper whispered. He seemed to go back into shock.

"Apparently you do bro." Emmet laughed

"Ok so what, you came looking for Jasper?" Rosalie asked me with a scowl still on her face. Why does she hate me already? I haven't done anything to her.

"Actually no. I was told Jasper was dead." I told her with a scowl on my face.

"Ok well if you don't mind Bella we would love to hear your story." Carlisle asked me.

"Well I was born during the Civil War. After they told my mother that Jasper was dead. Apparently she ran off into the woods because she was so upset about loosing her only child. While in the woods a male vampire found her. I was told that he seduced her and well you know." I said while blushing. I don't want to think of my mother having sex with someone.

"Well apparently she found out she was pregnant a couple of days later. She knew it wasn't her husbands child because well they hadn't done anything in a long time. So she told her friend Jennifer about it. Jennifer actually believed mother. Mother started having craving and couldn't keep human food down. While one day walking in the same woods she met the vampire she caught a bunny and cut it's throat and drank the blood. Jennifer was with her then. Jennifer said she was stunned. She didn't know what to do, she knew that baby was not good. She tried to talk mother into killing the child but mother refused. So her and Jennifer stayed in the woods." I paused here. I didn't want to tell them I had to chew my way out of my mother.

"Why are you scared Bella?" Jasper asked me. Shoot I forgot he can feel my emotions.

"Because you all are going to think I'm a monster. I had to chew my way out of my mother." I sobbed. I really was a monster. I killed my own mother. I never got to know her just of her.

They all gasped.

"She couldn't have me naturally. Jennifer told me that her belly was hard as stone. That she bet a knife couldn't cut through it. I remember it clear as day. I remember wanting out and being in a very small cramped place. My only way out was to tear my way out." I told them with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Oh you poor dear." Esme said as she sobbed. She couldn't shed tears but if she could I knew she would be.

"So mother died giving birth to you?" Jasper asked me with a frown on his face. He looked sad and hurt.

"Yes. I'm so sorry. I loved her. She talked to me while she was pregnant. I still remember her voice. She talked about you and how much she loved you. She told me everything I know about you. She told me she knew I wasn't human but she loved me." I sobbed. I hated myself for killing my own mother. I wish she could have lived.

"Who raised you?" Rosalie asked. She looked sad as well.

"Jennifer. My mother's best friend. She stayed with my mother. Mother asked her to take care of me if anything happened to her. To not tell anyone about what my mother told her. To protect me and keep me as her own." I felt a small smile come to my face when I talked about Jennifer. Oh how I miss her. I loved her as if she was my mother.

"So she did?" Rosalie asked. I decided to tell the rest of my story.

"Ok I will continue telling you my story if you save your questions for when I'm done, ok?" I asked

They all nodded to go ahead. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Well here I go….


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

"Yes Jennifer took care of me. She knew I would need blood so she caught some rabbits and drained their blood into cups for me. The first time she brought blood to me she told me I almost gave her a heart attack. My fangs came out and scared her but she still gave me the cup. She said after I was full that my fangs went back in. Jennifer told me that I never tried to bite her. I could eat human food as well. Jennifer moved to a different town with me. Claiming me as her daughter. I aged like a normal human until 16. That's when I stopped ageing. No one ever found out I was anything other than human. I never had a desire for human blood, only animal. We had found out years after my birth about other vampires. Well I did. I loved the woods and I taught myself how to hunt. I ran into a vampire named Laurent. He wanted to eat me at first but he gave me a chance to tell him about myself. Well I found out about turning a human into a vampire. My aunt asked me to change her one day. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. But she finally talked me into it about 2 years later. But I tried and nothing ever happened. So she stayed human." I paused to look at everyone. The rest is quite boring actually. Well let me get this over with.

"After Jennifer passed away, I well kind of just found a small cottage in the woods and stayed their for a few years. I mean I had plenty of money but I didn't want to be around anyone. I had no one left that was family or anyone that knew about me. Well I started to travel the world. That's all I've been doing since Jennifer died. I did go to school a few times. I even went to college 2 times. But its hard passing for some one of 19 or 20 when I stopped ageing at 16. You found me in the woods. I was sleeping but I didn't wake up when you came because I hadn't slept in a week. My body just shut itself down. I normally sleep every other day or maybe go 2 days without sleeping and I'm fine. I've never gone a week without sleep thought. I'm sorry if I had you worried." I told them, looking at Esme. She had looked worried ever since I opened my eyes.

"That is quite a story Bella." Carlisle said

"So you've been alone a long time?" Esme asked me

"Um…Yeah?" I said not sure that I wanted her to know. I've been fine on my own.

"Not anymore your not." Jasper stated and stood, grabbed my hand and pulled me up into a tight hug.

"That's right dear. Your going to stay with us. After all your family." Esme stated.

"I couldn't do that." I told them when Jasper let me go.

"Oh yes you will Isabella. I wont have my sister staying any where I'm not. You are staying with us. Do I make myself clear?" Jasper said in a tone that sounded fatherly.

"Fine." I said.

I sat back down and thought over what has all happened the last couple of hours. And I knew I needed some questions answered of my own.

"Why did I act the way I did upstairs?" I asked no one in particular.

"What happened upstairs?" Emmet asked looking at Carlisle. So Carlisle explained what happened to them and none of them seemed surprised which shocked me. I've never acted like that before.

"None of you seem surprised by that. Is it normal for a vampire to attack another vampire like that without the intent of killing them?" I asked.

"Well for some" Carlisle started "Well have you ever heard of vampires mating?" Carlisle asked me.

"I haven't really hung around many vampires." I told him honestly. I didn't know much about my vampire half.

"Well when a vampire meets their mate, its in their nature to claim their mate and they do that by marking them as theirs by biting them." He told me.

I went into shock. I have a mate? What does that exactly mean for me? And I don't even know Edward. Is he mad that I bit him? Does he feel the same way?

"Bella calm down or I will calm you down." Jasper said to me.

"But what exactly is a mate? I'm sorry but I don't know much about my vampire half." I told them truthfully and felt the blush come to my cheeks.

"It's like a soul mate. You know that you belong together for eternity. Don't be frightened. Its natural." Carlisle told me in a soothing voice.

"But Edward you didn't respond like that. You didn't bite me. Am I not your mate?" I asked shakily.

"Well I didn't bite you but I did get possessive. Esme was washing your face off and you whimpered, I jumped beside you and pushed Esme away and growled at her." Edward told me looking into my eyes.

"Oh." was all I could say.

"Oh Eddie got a love bite! Finally!" Emmet boomed. I had to giggle at that. Apparently so did everyone else. Edward growled at Emmet, while Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

"I'm still confused. We don't know each other and why would we bite our mates?" I didn't understand why we would bite our mates if we loved them? This is so confusing.

"Well when we bite our mates we put some of our venom into them and any vampire would be able to smell it and know that that person is already claimed. They would know who claimed that person if the mate was with them by their sent." Carlisle explained.

"But I don't have venom." I told them. How would they know I claimed anyone if I don't have venom?

"Well your venom doesn't change others but you do have venom. I can smell you on Edward." Jasper spoke up before Carlisle could and Carlisle nodded in agreement.

I turned to look at Edward to see how he was reacting to all this and he still had the crooked smile on his face. Maybe he wanted to be my mate? We'd have to talk about all this and get to know each other but I think I'd like to have him around. Jasper seems ok with this whole thing.

"Is it ok if Bella and I have some time alone so that we can talk about all this and ask each other questions that we may want answered?" Edward asked. They all nodded in agreement.

Alice got up and gave me a hug telling me we were going to go shopping soon. I agreed, I liked shopping. Rosalie just waved bye and she was actually smiling at me. Emmet grabbed me up in a big bear hug saying we would have to hunt together later. I agreed knowing I'd be thirsty soon. Jasper gave me a hug saying he was happy to have a real sister and happy we had found each other and that we would talk more later. Esme and Carlisle each gave me a hug telling me welcome to the family. Then it was just Edward and myself.

I turned to look at him and had to catch my breath. He chuckled at my reaction.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT**

* * *

BPOV

"Why do you keep laughing at me?" I asked Edward seriously.

I know he can hear my intake of breath and my heart beat but it's just not funny at the moment. This is very serious for me. I'm so confused.

"I'm sorry. Truly I am." Edward said in the most sincere voice I've heard. I had to believe him.

"So can you tell me all I need to know about this mating thing? Like is it just one sided on the biting part? Do both mates immediately feel the connection?" I asked. I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks. I wish I didn't blush all the time. Its so embarrassing.

"Well I can only tell you what I know from other's thoughts." Edward started. "It usually is not one sided. And its not in this case either. Both mates feel the connections as soon as they see each other. But sometimes they react differently. For me well .. Um.. I didn't feel the need to bite but the need to protect. I held myself back because I was confused at first by my reaction." Edward said.

He was looking down like he was nervous. It was really cute actually. I bet if he was human that he'd be blushing. I'd love to be able to see him blush.

"I'm still sorry about biting you earlier. It was like I was a completely different person." I told him while looking down at my hands. Damn blush.

"It really is ok. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have Carlisle and Esme there with us to be honest with you." Edward told me. He then put his hand on top of mine in my lap.

My heart sped up even more and my face got warmer from the blush. I took deep breaths to keep myself calm. He started rubbing soothing circles on the top of my hand and it also helped to relax me.

"Did it hurt?" I asked him. I hope it didn't hurt. I know it probably didn't feel good but I hope he wasn't in pain.

"No it didn't hurt. But if you were venomous it would have stung a little. But it wouldn't have been bad." Edward told me.

He was still smiling that adorable crooked smile I was growing to love. I was so happy I hadn't hurt him.

"Are you ok Bella?" Edward asked with concern lacing his words and concern on his face. He was worried about me, that's so sweet. I attack him and he worries about me, how strange.

"Yeah I'm ok I guess. I just have a lot to take in at the moment. This is all so over whelming. I have questions upon questions upon questions. I just don't know where to start." I told him honestly.

" How about you get to know the rest of the family and if you decide you want to ask more questions just ask me or one of the others. I know we'd love to help you in any way that we can." Edward said while smiling at me.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea. Plus I'd like to get to know my brother. I'm so happy that I actually have a relative." I said with a wide smile.

"Jasper is happy as well. He really wants to get to know you. Your all he's thinking about right now." Edward said with a laugh.

All he's thinking about right now? How does he know?

"How do you know what he's thinking about?" I blurted out.

"Oh well as you know we bring things with us from our human life. Well I read minds and Alice see's the future." Edward told me.

Oh my. He knows what I'm thinking? I was starting to freak out when Edward continued to talk.

"I can't hear you though." Edward said with a frown.

I let out the breath I was holding. Thank you to who ever got it to where he couldn't hear me.

"Is something wrong with me?" I asked. If he cant hear me then does that mean something is wrong with my brain?

"No. Maybe it's something extra you brought with you." Edward said. He squeezed my hand slightly in reassurance. It made me smile and calm down a little.

Edward was smiling that crooked smile about and I couldn't help but look at his lips. They were slightly pink and kind of plump but not to plump. To put it simply they looked so kissable. I wonder how it'd feel to kiss him. Oh god what am I thinking? He couldn't possibly want me.

"What are you thinking Bella?" Edward asked me. " Your blushing." He stated with a smile.

"Um .. N-nothing important really." I stuttered. Oh lord I'm stuttering.

"You have no idea how frustrating for me to not hear your thoughts." Edward told me.

Our eyes locked on each others and I couldn't look away. I could get lost in his topaz eyes. They were so beautiful. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something and then closed his mouth again. My eyes drifted to his lips again. I had to fight the urge to kiss him. We didn't know each other and I had already attacked him once.

"I'm sorry." I said sheepishly, while smiling a little. I was happy he couldn't read my mind.

Edward started to lean his face toward me and I thought he was going to kiss me. I so wanted him to kiss me. But he stopped inches from my face and breathed out on me.

"What are you thinking, Isabella?" Edward asked in a silky smooth voice.

I lost all train of thought. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. I was lost to myself. My mind was on one train of thought and it was one word. MINE! Edward then smiled that crooked smile and I lost it. My fangs came out and I leaned toward him. He looked at my lips and as soon as he broke eye contact I found myself again. I gasped and threw my hand over my mouth and turned my head away. I could hear my heart pounded faster then I've ever heard it before. I took mouth full's of air into my mouth trying to calm myself so my fangs would go back up.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me today. I've never had my fangs come out like this before. Even as a child I could control them." I told me.

I was on the verge of crying. I cant believe how I'm acting today.

"It's ok. I shouldn't have done that. I was just really curious about what your were thinking." Edward said.

I was red as a tomato by now. My fangs have already came out two times without my permission and all because of Edward. If its about the mate thing then why haven't his fangs came out? Does he feel what I'm feeling?

Edward then reached out and took my hand from in front of my mouth. My fangs still hadn't went back in. Edward reached his other hand out and brushed his fingers over my cheek that was facing him. I knew I was blushing and it warmed even more with his touch.

* * *

**Let me know what ya'll think please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope yall like this.**

**I do not own anything Twilight**

* * *

EPOV

Bella's cheek was so red and it just reddened even more when I brushed my fingers over it. I left an electrical spark when I touched her cheek. It wasn't painful, it was actually really nice. She is so beautiful, I couldn't help but touch her. When her fangs came out I had to control myself. I felt my fangs start to come out and I had to control myself. It was just so damn sexy when hers came out.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Bella. It's a natural thing for your fangs to come out. Once you get use to or well a hold of your emotions it'll be easier to control them." I told her honestly.

"How come mine keep coming out and your's doesn't if the mating thing is mutual?" Bella asked me. She wouldn't look at me. She still had her face turned away and ducked down looking at the floor.

"Well … Um … I'm having to control myself. I know what emotions to hold off on so that they don't come out. I've been around three mated couples for a very long time and from their thoughts I've learned what triggers our fangs to come out." I told her.

I was being honest. I didn't want her to think I didn't feel the connection. Because I did feel it. It was over whelming to say the least but I knew how to handle them because of other's thoughts.

I went to reach over and turn her face toward me when I heard Alice yelling at me in her thoughts.

_Edward stop. Don't do it. She still can't control herself. Her fangs have went back in but if you look at her the way your gonna look at her and be touching her at the same time well lets just say you wont be able to calm yourself and your fangs with come out along with hers. _

Well damn. I put my hand back on my lap.

"Um .. Bella would you like to go spend some time with Alice and Jasper for a bit?" I asked her. I didn't want to leave her side but she needed to get to know her brother and the rest of the family as well.

"Yeah that'd be great. Could we spend some more time together later tonight?" Bella asked shakily.

I smiled a big goofy grin. She wanted to spend time with me. I was happier then I had ever been before.

"Yes that would be wonderful. When your ready to see me again, I'll be in my room. It's on the third floor, the last door on the right. I'll leave the door open for you." I told her happily.

"Bella come to the second floor first door on the right." Alice said from upstairs.

"I'm coming." Bella said.

Bella stood then and turned toward me. I stood as well and took her right hand and brought it up to my lips and kissed the top of it.

"See you later Bella." I said as I let go of her hand.

Bella smiled brightly at me and before I knew it she was so close to me. Then she didn't something that shocked me. She kissed my cheek and ran at full speed up the stairs. My fangs came out as soon as her lips touched my cheek. I heard Alice giggling upstairs. I knew she must have saw this happen. I made my mind up right then to ask Alice if Bella saw my fangs.

_No she didn't see them. But you better watch out. She may blush a lot but she's a confident thing when she's not confused._ Alice thought to me.

That made me smile. I still wasn't calm enough for my fangs to go back up. So I decided I'd go ahead and head to my room so no one would see me like this. It wasn't like me to have my fangs come out when I wasn't hunting. I turned around to head up the stairs. Esme was standing on the bottom step and when she saw my fangs she gasped.

"OH" Esme said shocked.

Apparently she saw what happened and knew what was wrong with me. Before I knew it Esme had me in a tight hug. I smile down at her when she let me go and stepped back to look at me.

_I'm so happy for you Edward. I know you didn't want anyone to see you like this but I'm just so happy for you right now. You've found your mate finally. And she seems like such a sweet young lady. _Esme thought to me.

She knew I wouldn't want anyone to know about this. Alice knew of course but that's because she saw a vision of it. I was calming down now and my fangs retracted.

"Thanks mom." I told her with a smile. Then I headed up to my room with a big smile on my face.

I walked at a human pace toward my room.

_Edward I trust you and know you'd be good for my sister but I'm asking that you take it slow. I just got her I don't know how to handle her with a mate just yet. Plus I want to spend time with her and get to know her. Jasper thought to me._

_When I got to my room I decided to just lay on my couch. I replayed everything that's happened since Carlisle brought Bella into the house._

* * *

**Review let me know what you think please!**


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

I was tomato red as I got to Alice and Jasper's room. I couldn't believe I did that. I really hope Edward was ok with me kissing his cheek. I went to knock on the door but Alice swung it open and pulled me inside, shutting the door behind me. She was giggling like a maniac..

"I cant believe you did that." Alice said after she calmed herself.

"You saw that?" I asked her. Alice nodded. "Is he mad? Did I mess up by doing that? Does he hate me?" I asked. I was panicking. Maybe I was too forward with him.

"Calm yourself Bella. I can tell you without a vision that he liked it." Jasper said and then winked at me.

"Okay okay. Bella, take a seat beside Jasper on the bed. Time to talk." Alice said bouncing up and down.

"Is she always like this Jasper?" I asked with a smile. I really liked Alice. She was like the energizer bunny.

"Yes but it could be worse. I'm calming her a tad bit." Jasper said smiling at Alice. I could see the love and adoration he held for her by that one look. I felt so happy for my brother. I pulled Alice into me and gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you Alice." I said to her. When she pulled back she looked confused for a moment and then she smiled at me and hugged me again.

"Don't thank me. Jasper has made me as happy as I've made him." Alice told me after she let go of me.

We then went to sit by Jasper. Jasper pulled me into his side and hugged me.

"I'm so happy we found each other Bella! My family is complete now. Thank you for staying and wanting to get to know me." Jasper told me after he pulled back from hugging me. He kept an arm around my shoulders though. It was comfortable, it felt natural.

"Ok, Bella here is the million dollar question." Alice started. "Do you like to shop?"

Alice was bouncing all over the place. It was so funny. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well Alice." I started. "I LOVE to shop!" I squealed. Alice hugged me tightly and we both started bouncing.

"YAY" Alice screamed.

"Oh lord another shopaholic in the house." Jasper said with a small smile. I could tell he was joking though.

"Oh Jazz stop it. You know you love it." Alice pouted.

"Darlin I was only joking. I'm happy you have a new shopping buddy." Jasper said pulling Alice into his other side.

"Okay. I have an idea. How about we go SHOPPING tomorrow?" I asked. Well kind of squealed.

"Oh my ears!" Jasper said covering his ears.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly. He smiled in return.

"Your coming tomorrow Jazzy." Alice said. His smile faltered till she finished. "Oh your not alone. Edward will be coming as well."

"Why do I have to go?" We heard Edward ask from some where in the house.

"Because I said." Alice retorted.

We didn't hear anything for a few minutes and I started to worry that Edward wouldn't come with us. I'd like it if he came with us. Then out of no where Alice squeals.

"I guess that means he decided to come?" Jasper asks. Alice just nodded her head.

After a few minutes we started talking about everything. Jasper told me about his past and now I understood where all his scares came from. He assured me he was happy now when he felt all my sadness.

Alice also told me about her past as well. I was sad that she couldn't remember anything from before she woke up as a vampire but I felt so much respect for her because she became this happy and good person not knowing anything but her name. Alice is such a strong person for everything that she's been through. My brother is a lucky man.

I learned a lot about my brother and Alice in just a couple of hours. I already loved them both so much. I sent my love out to both of them so they would know how I felt.

Jasper and Alice both hugged me at the same time.

"We love you too Bella." Jasper said after they both let me go.

"Oh I want to show you where your new room is. We will be redoing it soon though. While we are shopping we will get anything and everything we need for the room." Alice said pulling me out of their room. I was giggling the whole time.

I was so happy I didn't have to shop all alone anymore and loved Alice's fashion. I knew we would have fun doing the room and shopping together.

Alice took me to the third floor to the door on the left. When she opened the door we walking in and the place was pretty. The room was beige, it only had a black couch in it.

"We need to decide on the color of the paint for the walls, we need to get new carpet, a bed, desk, dresser and well anything else we think of while we are out. It's going to be so much fun." Alice said as she sat on the couch.

I went to sit on the couch with Alice when their was a knock at the door.

"Come on in Rose." Alice said. Rose opened the door and stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Hey I was wondering if I could help with anything." Rose asked us.

"Yeah that'd be great. I want to get to know you as well. Us girls could all go shopping together tomorrow." I said smiling at her. Rose returned the smile.

"So have you made up your mind on what you'd like the room to look like Bella?" Rose asked as she sat on the floor in front of Alice and me.

"Yes I'd like the walls the be midnight blue with white trim. The bed well I want a cherry wood and the other things cherry wood also." I told them.

Alice got a glazed over look and then squealed.

"That'll be perfect." Alice said standing up. Rose stood with her. They both walked toward the door, then Alice turned around and looked at me.

"Go shower. The door with the diamond handle is the bathroom door. I will have you some clothes when you get done." Then she skipped out of the room.

"I'll help Alice find something for you to wear Bella." Rose said with a small smile.

"Thanks Rose. See you all in a little while." I said as she walked out of the room.

I walked in the bathroom and was surprised that the bathroom was so big. It had double sinks, a walk in shower that could fit like five people, it had a huge garden tub as well. It was an amazing bathroom. Their was a door on the other wall so I walked to it and opened it. I was shocked that it opened to Edward's room. He looked up at me and I could tell I had started him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought it lead to a closet." I said standing still as stone.

"Its fine. You just startled me that's all. Do you need help finding towels or anything?" He asked standing up off his couch.

"Y-yes that'd be great. Thanks" I stuttered, backing out of the door way to let him in.

Edward showed me where the towels and rags are. He got out some strawberry scented shampoo that he said Alice got him but he refused to use it. He even got me some fresh body wash.

"Thank you." I told Edward as he turned to go back in his room.

"Not a problem. My pleasure. If you need anything I'd be happy to help." Edward said in a silky smooth voice that sent shivers down my spine. He shut the door then.

I then turned and got undressed and took a nice relaxing shower. I decided to use the garden tub next time. I didn't want to take all night. So when I finished I wrapped a big fluffy towel around myself and went to my new room. Alice and Rose had an outfit waiting for me on the couch.

Their was blue lacey underwear and a matching bra with tags still on it. They were from Victoria Secret. Their was also a pair of shorts and a blue tank top to go with it. I put everything on and saw a pair of ballet flats to go with the outfit. I put those on as well. After I was dressed their was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called out.

Edward opened the door and smiled at me.

"Everyone wants to watch movies tonight. Is that ok with you?" He asked me.

"Yeah that'd be great if your ok with it." I asked.

"Yes. Esme is fixing you some pasta. " She's waiting down stairs. When you get threw eating we can all watch the movies."

"Oh. Pasta? That's wonderful. She didn't have to do that." I said as we walked toward the stairs.

"Esme likes to be able to cook for someone. Since we don't eat she doesn't get to cook often unless she takes food to Carlisle's work." Edward told me.

When we got to the kitchen Esme was pulling the pasta out of the oven. It smelled so good, apparently my stomach agreed because it growled. I blushed when Esme and Edward giggled.

"I just hope it tasted good to you dear." Esme said as she fixed me a plate.

"I bet it will. I would have helped you." I told her as I sat on a chair at the bar.

"Nonsense. I enjoy cooking." Esme smiled at me.

Then her and Edward left the room to let me eat. The pasta was the best I ever had. Esme is a wonderful cook. It took me no time to finish the whole plate, I got seconds also.

When I was done I went to wash to dishes.

"I will wash them, Alice and Rose are waiting for you in your room dear." Esme said as she walked into the kitchen and took the plate out of my hands.

"I don't mind washing those. I ate off them." I told her.

She just waved me off. Oh well I tried I thought to myself.

I headed to my new room then.


End file.
